


The Proposal

by stuckinthediamondlife



Series: I Do [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, slight soonseok, verkwan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthediamondlife/pseuds/stuckinthediamondlife
Summary: In which Seungcheol doesn't know how to propose to Jihoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first story because I'm a Jicheol trash. Sorry if it sucks aha I'm still trying to improve in writing. Please give lots of feedback so that you know, I can actually do better next time. Yay!

“Will you marry me?” Soonyoung asked with a shaky voice, while getting down on one knee with a box containing two golden rings.

 

Seokmin gasped. He is obviously taken aback by his boyfriend’s action. The whole diner got noticeably quiet as everyone waited with bated breath for Seokmin’s reply.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Seokmin broke the silence as he jumped into his boyfriend’s (or now fiancé’s) embrace. Upon receiving the very much awaited reply, the diner became an instant place of celebration. Mingyu was the first to scream in happiness, followed by Jeonghan who popped the bottle of champagne. Seungkwan, on the other hand, was quietly sobbing at the side while being comforted by Hansol. Jihoon rolled his eyes at Seungkwan but deep down, he was as happy as all of them combined.

 

Jihoon has been Soonyoung’s closest friend since high school. He has been Soonyoung’s confidant and vice versa. Jihoon had been the first person to know that Soonyoung had a crush on Seokmin. He had been the first to find out that Soonyoung finally got together with Seokmin. Even for the proposal, Jihoon had played a part in helping Soonyoung with it. Having been there since the very beginning, Jihoon feels accomplished and proud now that his closest friend is marrying the man of his dreams.

 

Jihoon’s thoughts were interrupted when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Should I propose to you like that too?” A voice whispered. Jihoon felt his heartbeat speed up as he could feel Seungcheol’s breath in his ear.

 

“Please don’t,” Jihoon said as he swatted Seungcheol’s arm and quickly walked away to hide his flushed face. Seungcheol smiled as he followed his long-time boyfriend out.

 

Seungcheol has always known that Jihoon wasn’t good at expressing his feelings. He also knew that Jihoon isn’t the romantic type of person. Jihoon is the hard-headed, hot-tempered type of person but Seungcheol loves him no less. He has embraced and accepted all of Jihoon’s imperfections from the day he started harboring feelings towards the latter. Though Jihoon might be stubborn, his actions speak louder than his words. He may be a tad cold on the outside but he is full of warmth on the inside and Seungcheol fully knows of this.

 

Seungcheol, however, is everything Jihoon isn’t. He makes his feelings very clear and is very expressive. He also tends to be very romantic. Seungcheol is always bright and calm but also very protective of his lover. With this, Seungcheol and Jihoon fill in each other’s imperfections and together, they have a very strong dynamic, which is probably how their relationship has lasted for 10 years and is still going strong. People say opposites attract and maybe that’s why Seungcheol was and is attracted to Jihoon, and Jihoon to Seungcheol.

.

.

_3 months later_

.

.

Seungcheol looks at the shiny ring in its royal blue box. He has been planning to propose to Jihoon ever since he saw Soonyoung’s proposal to Seokmin. Don’t get him wrong. Seungcheol is not proposing to Jihoon just because he envies his friends or because his friends proposed to each other. He wants to propose to Jihoon because he is sure that the man he is dating now is the man whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with. The man whom he wants to wake up to every morning. The man whom he wants to share his ups and downs with.

 

The problem is, he doesn’t know how. What he knows is that Lee Jihoon is not a person who is fond of fancy surprises or actions. Thus, he cancels away what he wrote down on his paper, which is to propose to Jihoon in the middle of Lotte World. Seungcheol sighs as he buries his face in the pile of papers in his work room. This is not getting anywhere.

 

“Hey, you busy?” Jihoon’s voice startles Seungcheol as he stands at the doorway. Seungcheol immediately springs up from his seat and quickly slips the box of ring inside his cardigan’s pocket. He rushes towards Jihoon and brings Jihoon out of the room, hoping that he had not seen the ring.

 

Jihoon looks at Seungcheol and raises his eyebrow. “Are you hiding something from me?”

 

“N-no! Not at all!” Seungcheol stutters and laughs awkwardly. Jihoon stares at Seungcheol, still doubting him, but decides to drop the topic.

 

“Do you want to eat? I’m going to make some toasts,” Jihoon walks towards the kitchen in their shared home. Seungcheol nods his head, not minding the fact that Jihoon could not see him as he has his back against him.

 

Jihoon was spreading butter on the bread when he felt arms snaking around his waist and hot steady breath against his neck. He shivers a little. Though it has been many years, this little act still has Jihoon fluttered. Jihoon loves back hugs even though he doesn’t show it. He feels protected in the arms of Seungcheol.

 

“Why are you suddenly being clingy?” Jihoon asks as he turns to look at Seungcheol. Seungcheol shrugs and throws his usual killer smile.

 

“Okay big baby, toast is done,” Jihoon says as he pecks Seungcheol on the lips and moves to the dining table. At this, Seungcheol’s smile became a full-blown grin.

 

They both ate their toasts in silence. The silence however, is not an awkward one but a very comforting silence. After many years together, they do not need much words to express themselves. That’s how much they understand each other. Just being there for the other is enough. Jihoon looks up at Seungcheol. He watches as Seungcheol finishes his toast. As soon as Seungcheol realizes he’s being watched, he raises his eyebrow.

 

“So, are you planning to propose to me or no?” Jihoon breaks the silence. Seungcheol chokes on his toast.

 

“Unless you have an affair with someone else, I think the ring is supposed to be for me, right?” Jihoon points to Seungcheol’s cardigan pocket.

 

“Ah, I got caught,” Seungcheol gulps. Jihoon gives him a shrug and a sorry smile.

 

“I was planning to propose to you extravagantly though,” Seungcheol pouts as he takes out the box of ring and hands it to Jihoon.

 

“You know I don’t need all of that. Just a simple proposal like this is more than enough for me,” Jihoon says as he looks at the ring.

 

Seungcheol smiles at this. “To make it more official, will you marry me?”

 

“Will you accept me?” Jihoon asks Seungcheol instead of answering.

 

Without hesitating, Seungcheol replies “Yes.”

 

At this, Jihoon leans forward against the table and presses his lips to Seungcheol’s. The kiss is gentle as if they are both savouring the moment and the only thing they could hear was their own heartbeat. Jihoon pulled away, just a few inches from Seungcheol’s lips.

 

“Me too,” he breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at describing kiss scenes AHHHHHH!!!!


End file.
